Episode 9494 (29th June 2018)
Plot A 'For Sale' sign goes up outside the Rovers. Johnny realises he'll have to play it safe with Susie to get Eva back on side. Robert begrudgingly goes for his first counselling session. Craig invites Kayla for tea at his mum's and she accepts. Tyler is interested to learn that Flora is filthy rich and that she'll be out this afternoon. Peter is at a loss on how to deal with Simon. Maria is sick of the Sutherlands squabbling and admits to Carla that she'd like them out of the flat. Sophie takes Jack to football practice for Kevin. Tim and Dev can see that Steve is having doubts about himself and Tracy but he refuses to let Amy down. Flora is impressed with Sinead's party outfit which she bought from a charity shop for 50p and altered herself. Sinead is struck on her idea of opening a shop to sell her designs but doesn't think she has it in her. Steve looks forward to sacking Mike now that Liz has dumped him. Emma presses Seb to call her and fix up a date. Faye sees them together in the cafe. Daniel, Sinead, Tracy, Amy, Ken, Rita, Brian and Cathy attend Flora's 1950s-themed farewell party at the bistro. Steve is ridiculed for his 1970s-era Elvis Presley look. Robert does well with the counsellor and books another session, delighting Michelle. Steve gets Michelle to act irritated by him for Tracy's benefit. Johnny apologises to Liz for getting her the sack. Liz is unforgiving but does admit that she has feelings for him. Johnny can't return them as he has to stay with Jenny for Susie's sake. Tyler and Simon break into the Corner Shop flat to look for valuables. Bethany tries to warn Beth about Kayla but Beth thinks she's just jealous. Flora urges Daniel to propose to Sinead as she'll say yes. Nipping back to the flat to get something, she bumps into Simon and Tyler, who knocks out the pensioner by throwing her jewellery box at her. Carla asks Beth to spy on Alya for her and in exchange she and Kirk can live in the kebab shop flat rent-free for six months. Daniel and Sinead go looking for Flora and find Simon crouched over her unconscious body in the flat. Simon makes out that he came over to see Adam and found her on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *The opening scene of this episode, lasting 2'44", was presented as one continuous shot with the camera moving from outside the Rovers Return to the far end of Victoria Street. The shot involved thirteen speaking parts and multiple extras and took four hours to shoot https://twitter.com/SallyAnMatthews/status/1012971924190846978. *Andy Merchant was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyler knocks Flora unconscious while trying to rob the corner shop flat; Johnny apologises to Liz for getting her the sack; and Beth is tempted when Carla asks her to spy on Alya in exchange for living rent-free in Aidan's old flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,900,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes